


control

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, RK17cember, Robot Sex, Sub Upgraded Connor | RK900 (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Nines worships Connor’s hands.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	control

**Author's Note:**

> (day eight, prompt: hands)

One thing Connor never had was control. Always the one being controlled, pulled around by the harsh puppet strings he felt tied to him. Even after his deviancy, he couldn’t figure out what he was missing, until he met Nines.

Nines, who, when they went into the bedroom together for the first time, dropped to his knees.

Connor felt his Thirium pump race and despite having the power to do anything he wanted just from the one move, he had no idea where to start. Nines reached for Connor’s hand and pressed his lips to the back of it gently. Connor smiled tightly down at him, his arousal overwhelming after making out with him for several minutes and he’d dropped to his knees. He watched, his simulated breathing heavy as Nines kissed every inch of his hand. Connor got pleasure from it since his hands were sensitive to touch, so he wasn’t complaining even if he didn’t understand the delicate attention.

That lasted ten minutes with both of Connor’s hands, back and forth, before Nines moved on.

Connor’s mouth fell open slightly as Nines took a finger into his mouth, tongue gently twirling around it with skill. Connor’s fingers were sensitive, thousands of sensors just in his fingertips for analyzing data, and Nines had to know that, had to be doing it deliberately. He moaned loudly, leaning back against the bed they hadn’t made it into and keeping his eyes open as he pushed another finger further into the heat of Nines’ mouth.

Nines was moaning quietly around his fingers and Connor then registered that Nines’ tongue was as sensitive as his own since they had the same analysis function. Knowing he wasn’t the only one getting enjoyment from it made it better and he set a pace, slowly moving his fingers in and out of Nines’ mouth.

Nines reached up tentatively and wrapped his own slender hand around Connor’s wrist, using the surprisingly light grip to push Connor’s fingers further into his mouth. Connor saw the synthskin on Nines’ hand recede and recognized the possibility for an interface, letting his own peel away and admiring the contrast of their white and black chassis.

Connor could now feel all of what Nines was feeling as well and it was exhilarating being able to feel the ghost of his own fingers on Nines’ tongue  _ and _ Nines’ mouth working his fingers.

“Good boy, Nines,” Connor said breathlessly, pushing his fingers even deeper and groaning quietly. Nines lacked a gag reflex and he could feel the effortless glide of his fingers down his throat as well as the light feeling of fingers down his own throat, tripping his sensors. It made him twitch, his fingers jerkily fucking into Nines’ mouth, quickly losing himself in it. Nines was there with him, he could see it in the red of Nines’ LED and the pleasure he was receiving secondhand. He put his hand in Nines’ hair and kept a tight grip on his dark brown hair.

Just when Connor didn’t think it could get any better than what he was feeling then, his fingers began sparking and Nines used the hand on his wrist that kept them connected to push them in and out of his mouth faster. He squeezed his eyes shut involuntarily and his knees buckled, electricity shooting all through him as he finally got what he’d been chasing. Nines’ loud, pathetic sound was muffled by his fingers as he climaxed with him, both of them ending up on their knees in front of the other and panting. Past the interface, Connor in his blissed-out state could vaguely make out the words Nines’ spoke.

“I love you too, Nines,” he murmured back, leaning forward sluggishly to press a kiss to Nines’ cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated but not mandatory : )


End file.
